


A Simple Love

by kaisgirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisgirl/pseuds/kaisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a convincing victory Ali and Ash find each and confirm there love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't quite decided if i'm going to leave this as a one shot or continue it

The day of the game arrived and I couldn’t be more excited as both me and Ali got to play the game. The whole bus journey to the game we were just pumping each other up so we‘d be ready for anything.

We had been playing for all of 8 minutes when Ali‘s back pass stopped dead and I had scramble and slide to get it away “ALI what are you doing” as I said this to Ali I heard her mumble “I’m sorry Ash” “its ok Ali I’ve got this”

The rest of the game seemed to be great then the Netherlands scored and I was pissed not only at myself but I thought the defenders could have done a little better. In the locker room after the game the whole team was happy with the victory and as much as I was happy that we won I was still annoyed that I had conceded a goal. Ali seeming to sense my annoyance with myself game over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and told me that the goal we conceded wasn’t my fault and that I shouldn’t beat myself up about it. She was right but I wasn’t going to admit that right away. “But if I hadn’t come off my line I might have been able to save it” “Ash please don’t do this you don’t know that you don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come off your line so please stop beating yourself up” with that Ali kissed me and moved off towards her locker.

On the bus ride back to the team hotel I sat with Whitney as Ali had seated herself next to HAO. To be honest it didn’t surprise me that Ali was sitting with HAO as they were rightsidestrongside. Once we had arrived back at the hotel I made my way up to my room intent on getting some sleep. This plan however went out of the window when there was a knock at the door. Crossing the room to open the door I was silently cursing whoever it was as I was completely wiped opening the door I saw a beaming Ali, suddenly the urge to sleep left me and I found myself wide awake. I pulled Ali into my room and quickly closed the door praying that my roommate didn’t decide to come back at this moment. Once we were safely inside my room I allowed Ali to push me back against the door and kiss me. The only reason we broke the kiss was our lungs were screaming for air, looking at Ali I couldn’t help but beam as I lead her towards the bed. Once we made it to the bed I couldn’t help myself. As soon as I had discarded Ali’s shirt I turned my attention to kissing every inch of Ali’s exposed skin. As I was making my way back up peppering kisses from Ali’s abdomen I felt her tug my shirt so I drew level with her and in one swift movement my shirt had been discarded and Ali was kissing me so passionately. Just as things were starting to get heated Ali whispered “I love you so much Ash” All I could do was pull Ali in closer and tell her “Ali I love you so much I’ve loved you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you and I will never stop loving you" We stayed like that holding each other close until we fell asleep.


End file.
